


New Things

by hawksonfire



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 3 2019 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Strength Kink, Tony gets turned on by Steves muscles, Tony has a lot of kinks, he's going to teach steve about them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Tony has many, many, many kinks. He thought he had pretty much discovered them all by now. Steve shows him different.





	New Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCU Kink Bingo Round 3 Square G1 - Superhuman Strength.

**Tony**

Tony had kinks. A lot of them. Kinda came with the territory when you spent your young adult years sleeping with nearly everything that breathed. However, that was a long time ago. Tony’s older now, and he’s ninety percent sure that’s he’s figured out nearly all of his kinks.

He knows this because he keeps a list. He likes lists, okay. Not to mention it’s easy to pull out when he needs to let a potential partner know if he’s into something or not.

One thing, however, that was _never_ on Tony’s list - never even considered, frankly - was strength. Tony wasn’t averse to being the receiving party - JARVIS only knows how much he likes something up his ass every now and again (no seriously, only JARVIS knows) - but his partners were generally on the smaller side. Tony was a small guy - but he would never admit it because the team would never let him live it down - so he liked his partners being even smaller than him.

He liked being able to wrap his body around them and protect them. Does that count as a separate kink? Who knows.

 _Anyway_ , the point here is that Tony hasn’t discovered a new kink of his in several years, and he _certainly_ was not expecting to discover one in this particular situation.

“Sir.”

“J, what’s the sitch?”

“A building appears to have fallen on your head, Sir. Diagnostics show a 78% likelihood of concussion, sprained wrist and various abrasions along your torso. I have requested Captain Rogers’ aid; he should be arriving shortly.”

“Oh, good,” Tony grumbles, “He’s never going to let me live this down.”

“If I may, Sir -”

“No, J, you may not. Remember what we said about telling me I need to be more careful?” JARVIS doesn’t answer him, and Tony smirks smugly. “That’s what I thought.”

“Captain Rogers is approximately six feet above you and to your left, Sir.”

“Activate comms,” Tony sighs, “Hey Capsicle! How ya been?”

“Tony, are you alright?” Aw, he sounds worried. “We just saw the building collapse and you weren’t responding!”

“‘M fine, Cap, just a couple of scrapes and bruises, possible concussion, no big deal.” The rubble above him shifts and Steve’s face comes into view, sweaty and worried. “Hey, there you are!”

“C’mon, let’s get you out of here,” Steve says, heaving a giant piece of rubble off Tony’s chest.

“Y’know, I didn’t even realize I was having trouble breathing until you moved that thing,” Tony comments absently, paying more attention to the HUD display.

“Tony, what -”

“There’s a metal beam pinning me down, Cap,” Tony interrupts, “You’re gonna have to have it moved if you want me out of here.”

“We don’t have time for that,” Steve says impatiently. He puts the shield on his back and wraps his hands around the bottom of the beam. Tony’s mouth goes dry as he heaves, muscles rippling underneath the suit. “C’mon, roll out!”

It takes Tony a second to respond because he’s so focused on Steve’s biceps, but he snaps back to awareness and fires up the repulsors, shooting backwards and into the air. Steve lets the beam fall with a mighty _crash_ , and Tony only drools a little bit when he stretches his arms, pulling the suit tighter across his already broad shoulders. “J, add that to the list,” Tony murmurs.

“You say something, Tony?” Steve asks, squinting up at him.

“Nah, just talking to myself.” Tony salutes sloppily and flies off, supremely glad that the titanium alloy he built the suit out of doesn’t move with his body. Otherwise, there’d be a second embarrassing situation to attend to. “C’mon Cap, we got bad guys to round up!”

~~~~~~

Tony flies back into his workshop, landing with a crash. “J, run suit diagnostics,” he says absently, pulling off the helmet.

“Suit at 65% functionality,” JARVIS says, “Sir, I really think you should go to the medical bay.”

“He’s right, Tony.” Tony yelps and whirls around, raising a repulsor.

“Dammit Steve,” Tony curses, lowering the repulsor, “I could’ve shot you!”

Steve shrugs. “I woulda dodged it.” Tony scoffs. “Look, Tony, your kid’s worried about you. Go to medical, let them check you out, yeah? For his peace of mind.”

Tony keeps his body angled away from Steve, cock pressing against the confines of the suit with a renewed vengeance. “Sorry Cap,” he says blithely, “Can’t. Shit to do, things to fix, you know how it - _what the fuck_ !” The suit falls to pieces around him and he whirls on Steve, furious. “I showed you that emergency release for _emergencies only_ , Steve! What the fuck were you thinking? Do you know how long it’s going to take me to fix this?”

Steve is very pointedly not looking at him, a blush rising on his cheeks. “Um, Tony -”

“What?” Tony snaps.

“You, uh, have a situation.” Steve motions downwards with his finger and Tony follows its path, eyes coming to a stop at his prominent erection straining against the soft pants he wears while in the suit.

“Fuck,” Tony says distantly, blood rushing in his ears. He glances up, catching a glimpse of Steve’s eyes trained on his dick before they widen and shoot right back up to staring at the ceiling. Tony grins. “It certainly is a situation,” he purrs. “One I’m going to go take care of myself, unless you have any objections?” Steve splutters, face going red, and Tony shrugs. “Your loss, Capsicle.” He turns and starts to walk away but Steve grabs his arm, yanking him to a stop.

“Were you serious?” He hears from behind him.

“I’m never not serious,” Tony grins.

“This isn’t funny, Tony,” Steve says firmly, “Were you serious?”

Tony turns around and looks Steve in the eye. “I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t, Steve.” And then Steve’s lips are on his and he’s being hoisted up and pressed against a wall, and all Tony can do is hang on for dear life as Steve tongue fucks his mouth and grinds his - rather sizeable - bulge into Tony’s.

“Holy shit, Steve,” Tony gasps, pulling away for air. Steve continues kissing his neck, sucking and biting and licking over the sore spots. “Didn’t know you had it in you.”

“It’s going to be in you,” Steve growls - and _fuck_ if that isn’t the hottest thing Tony’s heard in a while. A long while.

“As much as I would love that, Steve-o, I’m not exactly prepared for it. And from what I can feel,” He grinds down onto Steve’s dick, relishing in the moan it gets him, “I need to be well prepared.” Steve whines against his collarbone and Tony laughs. “We can do blowjobs, though.”

Steve’s eyes snap up and lock with Tony’s and he breathes, “That. I want that. Can we do that?”

“Relax, I just said we could. You do know how, right?” Steve’s eyes shutter and Tony rushes to fix it. “I’m not teasing, I’m genuinely curious. I don’t know what you’ve done or haven’t done before this.”

“I know how,” Steve says stubbornly. When Tony raises an eyebrow, Steve sighs. “Sort of.”

Tony grins. “Well, I’ve given a blowjob or ten in my day, let me show you how it’s done.” He wiggles his eyebrows and Steve laughs. He flips their positions so Steve’s leaning against the wall and then puts Tony down, raising an eyebrow at the squeak Tony lets out. “So, sue me,” Tony says dismissively, waving a hand in the air as he drops to his knees, “I’ve got a thing for strong men, apparently.” He unzips Steve’s uniform pants and tugs them down to his knees, licking his lips at the frankly obscene picture Steve’s cock is making as it strains in his tight, tight briefs.

“You don’t have to -” Steve starts.

“Shush, Steve, I want to,” Tony says, looking up at Steve through his eyelashes. “I miss having a nice, thick cock in my mouth honestly.” Steve chokes at his filthy words and Tony grins, then inhales Steve’s cock to the root with no warning. Steve shouts and his hips jerk forward, forcing his cock down Tony’s throat. Tony was expecting it, so he suppresses his gag reflex and just takes it, making the hand signal he developed to put the lab into blackout mode.

“Holy _fuck_ , Tony -” Steve curses, forcing his hips against the wall. Tony pulls back and sucks in a breath, eyes watering through his grin. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to -”

Tony waves it off. “You think I don’t know what happens when I do that? It’s fine Steve, I was expecting it.”

“But you couldn’t breathe!”

Tony shrugs, avoiding Steve’s eyes. “It’s different when I have a choice.” Steve rubs a hand through his hair and Tony’s eyes flutter closed, enjoying the closeness. “You can fuck my mouth if you want,” he offers, grinning as Steve chokes on air.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to -”

“Again, Steve,” Tony says patiently, “I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want to. Three taps on your leg means let me go, alright?”

Steve nods and gingerly puts his hands on either side of Tony’s face, pushing him gently towards his cock. Tony licks at the head, making Steve moan in surprise, then just open his mouth and relaxes his throat, tongue lolling out. Steve pushes his whole cock into Tony’s mouth in one smooth thrust, then pulls out and starts fucking Tony’s throat relentlessly, balls slapping against his chin.

Tony keeps one hand on Steve’s thigh but shoves the other down his pants, furiously jacking himself off to the sound of Steve’s moans and grunts from above him and the feel of his cock in Tony’s throat. “Your mouth feels so good on my cock, Tony,” Steve growls, “You have such a pretty mouth, no idea how many times I’ve imagined shutting you up by just shoving my cock down your throat and making you suck me off until I’m done.”

Tony moans at that, surprising himself - well, add that one to the list. His hands moves at a blinding speed in his pants and with a muffled groan around Steve’s cock, Tony comes in his pants, throat convulsing around Steve’s engorged cock. With a shout, Steve slams his hips forwards and comes down Tony’s throat, groaning as he empties himself out. He hunches over Tony’s body, panting.

Tony taps his hand against Steve’s thigh and Steve gingerly withdraws his soft cock from Tony’s throat. Tony coughs. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Steve says frantically.

“I’m fine, Steve,” Tony says hoarsely. He gets up and pulls his hand out of his pants, wrinkling his nose at the mess he made. “Looks like I’m getting my laundry done tonight,” he sighs.

“That was really, uh, good,” Steve offers. Tony laughs, then backtracks at Steve’s hurt expression.

“No, Steve! It was really good, I’m sorry. I wasn’t laughing at you, just at the way you said that. I promise I had a good time. Wouldn’t be averse to repeating it, if you’re game.” He wiggles his eyebrows again.

“Maybe this time I can return the favour,” Steve growls, stalking forward and throwing Tony over his shoulder. Tony yelps but Steve has a firm grip on him - carrying him like he weighs less than a sheet of paper, even.

Tony is no longer surprised by how much that turns him on. “Maybe you could hold me up against the wall while you do it, hmmm? How’s that sound?” Tony says wickedly. Steve says nothing but his pace increases noticeably. Tony laughs brightly.

Yeah. Definitely glad he discovered this new thing of his.


End file.
